Miss You
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Sniffs Please just read it. I don't have a summary for this. And it's kinda sad. For me atleast...R&R, No Flames, and Have Fun!


**Chapter 1: October 22 2005**

**Note: A story tribute to my first hamster that died from a weak heart and/or cancer. Enjoy this little story's to him.**

* * *

Antauri walked around the super robot in wonder. He had not seen Meeca for a while and was now getting worried. Usually Meeca would have pounced onto him by now, but she hasn't today. It was pretty much silent except for the sound of Otto kicking Chiro's butt into next week in video games. Antauri entered the main room where everyone was.

"Team, have any of you seen Meeca?" Antauri asked

"No, the only time today I saw her was at breakfast." Chiro said

"Nope. She never came to help me with my new invention." Otto said

"Come to think of it, she hasn't helped me hurt Sparx either." Nova said

"Yea...HEY!" Sparx scolded

"I saw her on my walk." Gibson said

"Really?" Antauri asked

"Yes, she walked past me without notice that I was even there. She had a bouquet of roses and pink sakuras in her arms, also."

"Why would she have flowers?" Nova asked

"Maybe she has a boyfriend." Sparx said smirking

"Naw, she'll never get a boyfriend." Antauri said and everyone went into deep thought "We should split up and search the city."

"Right!" Everyone said and they split up

----On the outskirts----

Otto was search for Meeca on the outskirts hoping to find her. Lucky for him he did. Meeca was sitting on her legs, head down, hands together, and the bouquet of flowers on a what looked like a grave stone. Otto walked over and tapped her shoulder. Meeca turned and smiled. Otto blink in confusion when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you OK, Meec'?" Otto asked

"Hm? I'm OK, Otto. Just...remembering..." Meeca said and looked back at the stone

Otto looked closer at the stone and saw that is read _'R.I.P Oxnard AKA Oxi' _then it said _'Loved by: Meeca, Chrys, Dad, and Mom'_ Otto was very confused. Who was Oxi? Meeca must've saw his confusion, because she then said:

"Oxi was my first hamster. He only lived for a year. On today, Oct. 22, was the day he died. This is the one year anniversary of his death."

"How'd he die?" Otto asked

A tear escaped her eyes as she explained "We were at the vet and my mom and I were waiting for what the vet was going to say. She came in and said 'I'm sorry, but he has passed away.' I felt my heart stop as I heard that..."

Another tear rolled down her face then she contiude "...we came home and it took me a hour before we buried him in our backyard. It took me months to get over it..."

Otto's eyes saddened. He had never accutally seen her cry. _'Oxi must've been very impotant to her for her being crying over him...' _Otto thought and rubbed Meeca's back. Meeca cried for a few minutes then stopped. She didn't bother to whip her eyes she just smiled and looked to the sky. Otto was a little confused and whipped the tears from her face. Meeca smiled at him and giggled.

"Huh? Aren't you sad he died?" Otto asked in pure confsion

"Well, of course, but he wouldn't want me to be sad now would he?" Meeca asked

"I guess..."

"I know he's in a **way **better place up there then on earth. That's probably why I'm happy and sad at the same time."

Otto looked to the sky and smiled "Your right. He is in a better place now."

Meeca stood up and said "We should get back. The rest of the team is probobly worried sick about us!"

Otto jumped up and said "Yay! Let's go!"

They walked back to the SR Otto on top of Meeca's head and Meeca rocking back-n-forth because of that. They laughed and in heaven a brown hamster with deep brown/black eyes watched over them happily and glad Meeca is happy. Guess there's always a happy ending even in life.

_Oxi my first hamster really did die Oct. 22 2005 and the worst part was I was very close to him so it was like, no, it **was **like losing a family member. I'm sure you all feel that way when your first few or all of them had died. It's just the way life is. Death and Rebirth. I'm sure Oxi is in heaven where the clouds are fluff, and he can eat all the sunflower seeds, carrots, and peanuts he wants. Hope y'all enjoyed this story. Have a great life time! Bye-Bye!_

_From, Britt' AKA Meeca_

* * *

End of One-Shot!

(Blink Blink) (Sniff) I cried my eyes out typing this. I know Oct. 22 is still weeks from now, but I really wanted to make a story for my hammie. If y'all are really sad, then don't be! A week later October 28, 2005 I got my new hamster, Meeko. He is still living and perfectly healthy! We'll be soon celebrating his one year birthday! I'll probobly type a story 'bout that, too! See y'all and--

All: **Please Review!**


End file.
